youngjusticerpfandomcom-20200213-history
Denzel Richiott
History Denzel Marcus "Hawk" Richiott II was born approximatley 17 years ago in Vancouver, British Coloumbia, Canada to a baker and a buisiness executive on February 27th . From the moment that he learned how to talk, Denzel dreamed of a life of adventure and danger, the lack of excitement in his life crippling his joyous young heart. As a child, he studied gymnastics, martial arts and parkour, a child prodigy in each respected field. At age seven, Denzel discovered that he had an ability known as Energy Propulsion, a type of flight caused by emitting a large amount of energy on the ground, propelling him up into the sky. After a check up at the local doctors, it was discovered Denzel's ability was caused by a rare gene on his 15th Chromosome commonly known as "The Metahuman Gene". This gene also gave him minor telekenisis, allowing him to levitate others along with himself. His power excited Denzel, however it did not excite his CEO father who pulled him out of school, locking him in his room at all times. Eventually growing tired of this lifestyle, the boy ran away from home where he met Timothy Drake, the second Nightwing after Batman retired and Dick Grayson took his place. Tim acted as the boys mentor for the next six, Denzel eventually becoming his sidekick by the name of Hawk. Eventually, Tim's freind Artemis Crock introduced Hawk to her Sidekick Maxwell Crock and his friend Zen Grayson, daughter of Zatanna. In a short time, they refounded the dead Young Justice Program, Hawk becomming the third official member of the team. After Zen and Max started dating, Hawk took Zen's place as second-in-command as the Justice League found it too dangerous for the two highest members of the team to be in a relationship. He is currently seventeen and is the team's resident prankster. Category:Characters Category:Hero Category:Energy Propulsion Category:Advanced Martial Arts Category:Canadian Category:Male Category:Seventeen Category:Young Justice Category:Mo2damo Personality Hawk has most likely the largest sense of humor of anyone on the team, however this can get him in to trouble when he pulls pranks on the more serious members of the team. Because of this aspect, he is often compared to former Teen Titans member Beast Boy, and in fact the two are quite good friends. Despite this, he is actually very kind and is very easy to get along with. He doesn't judge people before getting to know them, and all-in-all, is a pretty cool dude to hang out with. Appearance HawkandMax.jpg|Hawk and Max HawkGlove.jpg|Hawk's Gloves HawkMask.png|Hawk's Mask HawkLogo.png|Hawk's Logo 2013_ford_fiesta_metal_australia_01_1-0801.jpg|Hawk's Car He has long, shaggy dark blue hair which hangs down in his eyes (Max often tells him to get a haircut). Not liking the odd spandex suits worn by most heroes, Hawk's superhero uniform is composed of a latex and iron-mesh (chainmail) black and blue facemask which he uses to protect his identity and his skull, a pair of black and blue perregrine gloves with his logo printed on them, a pair of slacks, black combat boots, a kevlar vest and the gray and blue hoodie which bears his logo. His casual look includes blue jeans and a v-neck, along with a golden watch. He also carries Tim's foldable Bo-Staff and a backpack with his facemask, gloves and boots inside. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Energy Propulsion': Denzel can use her energy to push himself through the sky. This only works when gravity is affecting him and he cannot fly unaided in space. Category:Characters Category:Hero Category:Energy Propulsion Category:Advanced Martial Arts Category:Canadian Category:Male Category:Seventeen Category:Young Justice Category:Mo2damo Abilities *'Peak Human Conditioning': Due to his training with Nightwing, Denzel Richiott possesses peak athletic strength and endurance. He has displayed peak human strength, agility, reflexes, and endurance because of his training at a young age. **'Peak Human Strength': Hawk Possess enough strength to break Superboy's leg, throw Joker through the Steel Arkham Asylum Walls, Has Thrown a refrigerator and used a car as a weapon. He had even been able to damage Blockbuster. **'Peak Human Agility': Denzel Richiott possess peak athletic levels of agility. He is one of the 4 people able to do a quadruple back flip. His agility also enables him to survive at heights even concern the likes of Superboy and Miss Martian. **'Peak Human Speed': Denzel Richiott possess peak human speed, able to even keep up and catch his mentor. He has been said to be faster than Nightwing. **'Peak Human Reflexes': He possess enough skill to detect a Sniper , evade bullets, at point blank range. **'Peak Human Endurance: '''He is able to go for 4 days straight with no sleep and is capable of holding his breath for 7 minutes from training with Nightwing. **'Peak Human Durability: Was able to withstand attacks from Blockbuster , who possess Superhuman Strength and Lobo. *'''Master Acrobat: Richiott is a prodigious natural athlete and acrobat, possessing a peak human level of agility/acrobatic skills. He is regarded as the third greatest acrobat in the DC Universe behind Tim Drake and Dick Grayson. He is the one of the four people in the world who can pull off a quadruple flip. *'Intimidation': He is skilled enough to get Lord Falcon to talk, who only fears Batman and, along with Max, was able to contain a riot in Arkham Asylum. *'Master Detective': Richiott has been said to be third only to Dick Grayson and Bruce Wayne.He was able to solve a riddle by the Riddler before Batman himself even figured it out before becoming Hawk and has been shown to solve mysteries and cases in a speed that even impresses his mentor. Batgirl even commented that he was able to solve 4 cases in "America's Most Wanted" in a single morning and solved a homicidal case that went unsolved for 14 years. He was also able to deduce the identity's of the original Young Justice Members with ease. *'Master Martial Artist': As Hawk,Richiott is a master of dozens of martial arts disciplines, with an emphasis on Aikido and Dragon Style Kung Fu, taught to him by Nightwing. He was later trained by Black Canary. He is third to Batman and Nightwing in fighting skill. He as been able to take down Red Arrow ,Lord Falcon, Red Hood, Aqualad,and has stalemated the likes of Dick Grayson,Cheshire,and Deathstroke. **'Kickboxing' **'Ninjitsu' **'Aikido' **'Wing Chun' **'Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu' **'Jeet Kune Do' **'Western Boxing' **'Jiu Jitsu' **'Keysi Fighting Method' **'Krav Maga' *'Weapon Proficency': Due to his training with Nightwing, he has displayed skilled in various weaponry like Shurikens(Batarangs), Bo-Staffs, and swords. He even bested Deathstroke in Swordsmanship. *'Multilingualism': Having had the finest education as Tim Drake's ward, he speaks with fluency in English, French, Chinese, Spanish, Russian, Japanese, German, Swahili, Mandarin, Cantonese, and is possibly fluent in other languages. He has some knowledge of the alien language of White Martian. *'Stealth': He is capable of breaching high security facilities without being detected. He can even sneak up on Nightwing himself on occasion. He is also skilled enough to even sneak away and keep hidden from Speedsters like Bart Allen. *'Expert Hacker': He is skilled enough to hack into the JLA emergency override codes and hacked a Alien Terminal with the use of the White Martial Language he learned from Miss Martian. *'Indomitable Will': Like his mentor, he has a very strong will. He is able to resist Scarecrow's potent fear toxins , resist and overcome mind control from Brother Blood and Groom (Thomas Larson)and take him out. He was even a candidate to succeed the Green Lantern, Hal Jordan. *'Expert Escapologist': Due to his training with Nightwing, he possess extreme skill in escapology. He was able to escape a maze before Bart Allen could and was able to use a Tibetan Mind Technique to escape virtual reality. *'Expert Marksman': Richiott seems to be skilled enough to use modified Shuriken(Batarangs) to hit thugs at a great distance with his eyes closed, despite even giving him a head-start and disarm others with his batarangs. He is also capable of using firearms, as he was trained by Nightwing to do so. *'Genius Level Intelligence': Taught by Nightwing, He has vast knowledge of different fields. He often shows this when in use with his Detective skills. He was intelligent enough to build his own motorcycle ("The Wing"), build and program a Tech Glider , and also mentioned he can fool a polygraph. Weaponry and Gadgets *'Peregrine Gloves'- Small, programmable gaming gloves which can access the Mount Justice Primary Computer System (MPCS) at all times. He has set up various commands, activated by touching his thumb to a certain white circle on one of his fingers. The tough gloves also increase his grip strength. *'Frog Design Subway Navigation Bracelet' - This small, nifty bracelet assist's Hawk in navigating through the harsh, violent city of Happy Harbor. Also showing when trains and other scheduled obstacles are coming his way, the Subway Navigation Bracelet let's Hawk always know his location no matter what. *'Kubela Water Gel Explosives' - An explosive gel similar to the kind used by Bruce Wayne in his prime. When layed over solid surfaces, the gel causes a massive explosion. This can be very helpful in escaping dangerous situations. *'Smoke Bombs' - Simple, military grade smoke bombs used to blind the enemy. *'Modified Icare Motorcycle' - When flight just isn't the most convenient way to get somewhere, hawk can always count on his trusty Modified Icare Motorcycle, nicknamed the Wing. Running through the MPCS, Hawk can control the motorcycle manually or with his helmet and gloves. *'Stealth Force 8.0 Side Zip Water Proof Ion-Mask Military-Grade Combat Boots ' Official File Category:Characters Category:Hero Category:Energy Propulsion Category:Advanced Martial Arts Category:Canadian Category:Male Category:Seventeen Category:Young Justice Category:Mo2damo